the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Switch transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 4 "The Switch" INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN (watching drivers talking on cell phones) Shouldn't we be pulling them over, for being on their phones? BISHOP All of them? We'll be writing 23120 tickets till judgment day. NOLAN You tried to slip that past me. 23123 is the hands-free vehicle code. BISHOP Congratulations. So, what's 23120? NOLAN Driving while flossing? BISHOP "No driver shall operate a motor vehicle while wearing glasses having a temple width of 1/2" or more if any part of said temple extends below the horizontal center of the lens so as to interfere with lateral vision." NOLAN Yeah, that's what - actually what I meant. BISHOP Where's your rook book? NOLAN In my locker. It weighs four pounds. I was told I'd be fired if I lost it. BISHOP You don't keep your gun in your locker, do you? You need to know the information in that book backwards and forwards. You should be studying it every chance you get. NOLAN I do, every night. BISHOP Mm-hmm. NOLAN You don't believe me? BISHOP New job, new city, newly single. Color me doubtful you're living a monastic life. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, armed robbery in progress. 3577 Olvera. NOLAN Here we go. They pull up behind a truck with an open door, where the guard is face down on the sidewalk and two men in masks are running away. One of them trips over the guard and falls down. NOLAN Get down! Get down! Flat on the ground. Face down. BISHOP cuffs the suspect on the sidewalk. BISHOP I got him, Boot. Get him. NOLAN chases suspect #2, who is lugging a large box, down the street and into an open square. NOLAN (to bystanders) Out of the way! (to MAN) Hold it. Show me your hands. Take off that mask nice and slow. (The suspect complies.) Hands behind your head. Interlace your fingers. Do not move. NOLAN handcuffs the man and frisks him for weapons. NOLAN What's in the box, big fella? MAN It's a urine sample for a drug test. If it got to the lab, then Bo would've violated his parole and gone back to prison for two years, so we boosted it. NOLAN Well, now he's going away for longer. (finds a box in the MAN's pocket with a ring in it) You steal that, too? MAN It was my dad's. I've been trying to work up the courage to propose, but what if he says no? The guy's all I can think about. NOLAN He's a drug addict and an ex-con. MAN I don't care. I love him. EXT. OLVERA STREET SIDEWALK MAN is on one knee with the ring in his hand, looking up at BO, who is still handcuffed. MAN I love you, Bo Sokolovsky. And I have since the moment that you hit on me at the zoo. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting in two to five years. Will you marry me? BO Hell, yeah. The watching crowd cheers. The MAN grins. BISHOP unlocks one of BO's cuffs so MAN can put the ring on his finger. BO (admiring the ring) It's awesome. The two men hug; NOLAN re-cuffs the first MAN. BISHOP takes the ring off BO's finger and drops it in an evidence bag. BISHOP Yeah. I'm gonna need that. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - DAY NOLAN and CHEN are at NOLAN's house, studying the "rook book". CHEN is reading and NOLAN is mentally revisiting the previous arrest. NOLAN That marriage is going to last forever, or flame out in five minutes. Either way, best proposal story ever. CHEN O-Okay, that's wonderful, but the question I asked was, "In what circumstance can a firearm be discharged at a moving vehicle?" NOLAN Only if the person in the vehicle is immediately threatening an officer or another person with deadly force using something other than the vehicle. CHEN Yeah. They high-five. NOLAN I don't really have one - a good proposal story. CHEN Yeah, well, there's always next time. (realizes what she just said) Not, uh - Not with me. I - I just meant that - NOLAN No, and I - I wasn't fishing. I was just oversharing. I- Who knows if I'm even gonna get married again? I mean, and this whole cop thing is a legendary relationship killer. Though we seem to be navigating it fairly well, aren't we? CHEN Yeah. Yeah. Uh, okay. List all descriptors needed for a firearm in a crime report. - Officer Nolan. NOLAN has moved behind her and is kissing her neck and shoulders. NOLAN Mm-hmm. Yes? CHEN Can you focus? We need to study. NOLAN (still kissing) Mm-hmm. CHEN What are the descriptors of a firearm? NOLAN A serial number, maker's name, model, caliber or gauge, color of metal... (lasciviously, turning her to face him) Length of barrel. CHEN Yeah? NOLAN Oh, yeah. He laughs and dips her back onto the couch. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM GREY Everyone have a seat. Today is a special day for our rookies. 'Cause today we switch things up. That's right. Everybody gets a new training officer. Nolan, you'll be riding with Officer Lopez. West, you'll be riding with Officer Bradford. And Chen, you'll be with Bishop. But learning how to navigate a new T.O. is not your only challenge. By the end of next shift, I expect every rookie to uncover something personal about their training officer, something they don't want you to know. This will be a test of your investigative instincts and your fortitude. Best insight will win a day off. Worst one handles Saturday night cavity searches. That's it. Good luck. INT. STATION - ARMORY The three rookies are assembling their gear at a counter. NOLAN So, what's Lopez like to ride with? WEST Yeah, like I'm gonna give you a head start. (to CHEN) Tim's gonna eat me alive, isn't he? CHEN You? No. You're a rock star, a legacy who excelled at the academy. If Tim could create a cop in a test tube, it would be you. NOLAN Unless he's gonna set out to dominate you and prove that you aren't all that. CHEN Is it too late to change my answer? 'Cause, uh, that. (to NOLAN) Oh, hey, what about Talia? Any tips on how to get on her good side? NOLAN Oh, I'm sorry, Jackson's right. No head starts. The T.O.s are watching their rookies prepping. BRADFORD Is the kid really a rock star? LOPEZ Jackson? Yeah. He's better prepared than any rookie I've ever had. BRADFORD Screw prep. How is he out on the street? LOPEZ So far, so good. (to BISHOP) What about Nolan? BISHOP He's a talker. INT. STATION - GARAGE NOLAN moves toward the driver's side of the patrol car but sees that LOPEZ is already there. NOLAN Oh. Uh, usually Officer Bishop has me drive. She feels it's a better way to evaluate how I - LOPEZ This is my shop. I drive. NOLAN Copy that. So... LOPEZ I was raised by a single mom. Everything I own was a hand-me-down from my four brothers, so I care about what I wear and how I look. Now you don't have to spend the next two days hunting for insight. NOLAN I don't think that's how Sergeant Grey wanted me to gain insight. LOPEZ Are you a teacher's pet, Boot? 'Cause I thought I was gonna get a change of pace with you. NOLAN Uh, no, ma'am. Just looking to get the most out of the experience. LOPEZ Good. Because if I win you Grey's day off, you're gonna fix my garage door. I heard you were a contractor. NOLAN Yeah, no, happy to help. Probably gonna need a little more than "She likes nice clothes" to win this thing. (They get in the car) So, where are we off to? LOPEZ Court. I have to testify in a trial. Should take a few hours.(She gives him a look) Quiet time, starting now. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/WEST BRADFORD This is gonna be a great day. I was glad when Sergeant Grey paired us up. WEST You were? BRADFORD Yeah. Being a police officer is in your DNA. It's gonna be my privilege to - (He slams on the brakes) I've been shot! Where are you, Boot? I'm bleeding to death. You have to call for help. Where are you? WEST North Mansfield, cross street is Beverly Boulevard. There's a medical center on Third Street, but I would see that you were taken to Cedars. Better trauma center. And the best coffee in L.A. is two blocks down. (as BRADFORD starts driving again) So, all the stuff about - BRADFORD The only thing that's gonna make me happy is breaking your spirit. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/CHEN CHEN Look, uh - BISHOP Save it. CHEN But - BISHOP I said save it. You want to risk your reputation to get it on with Nolan, that's your call. I only care if it impacts your performance. CHEN It won't. BISHOP Good, then there's nothing left to talk about. And don't even think of looking for insight into me. They continue in silence for a minute, then CHEN takes a look at the license plate on the car in front of them. CHEN Registration is expired on that tag. BISHOP Call it in. CHEN (into radio) 7-Adam-15, show us at a vehicle stop at Loma Linda and Fountain. Blue Outback, 2-Sam-Adam-Mary-5-6-4. The Outback has pulled to the curb. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, that vehicle is suspected in a hit and run. The occupants of the Outback leap out of the car and start running in different directions. CHEN 7-Adam-15, four occupants just bailed, heading north and south. She gets out of the patrol car to chase them. BISHOP Get the driver, Boot! I'll cut them off. Two of the fugitives duck down a side walkway. CHEN is running and looking but doesn't see any of them until she spots a pair of sneakers on someone hiding behind a car. CHEN LAPD, get up. Hands behind your head. Turn around. Don't move. She cuffs him as BISHOP pulls up in the patrol car and gets out. BISHOP What are you doing? I told you to get the driver. CHEN This guy was right here. Am I in trouble for catching a criminal? BISHOP What was his crime? (to the man) Who were your friends in the car? MAN I never met them before. They just saw me walking and gave me a ride. CHEN Then why did you run? MAN 'Cause everyone else did. BISHOP Did you find anything on him when you searched him? (CHEN shakes her head no) Driver's the only one we can legally tie to the vehicle. You should know that. Page 117 of your rook book. Cut him loose. INT. COURTHOUSE LOPEZ and NOLAN walk through the foyer of the courthouse. NOLAN is looking around. NOLAN Never been to the courthouse before. This is exciting. LOPEZ That feeling will pass. Caught this break and enter 10 months ago. Since then, it's been two preliminary hearings, two motions to suppress. It's endless. DITKA Hey, Lopez. Looking good. LOPEZ Thanks. How's your wife? (to NOLAN) This is the only place in L.A. where you can find all the law enforcement agencies together. LAPD, Highway Patrol, Sheriff's Department, everyone acting like the top of the food chain. See that guy with the comb-over? They call him Hot Stuff. Know why? NOLAN Nothing comes to mind. LOPEZ 'Cause he somehow managed to get sriracha in his eyes while he was driving. Ended up in Echo Park Lake. CHUCKLES Oh, and that's Officer Davis. She collects American Girl dolls and uses them to recreate scenes from 50 Shades. She's single, if you're wondering. NOLAN Thank you. How do you know all this? LOPEZ Ah, well, if you want to keep secrets, don't work in law enforcement. EXT. OVERPASS BRADFORD and WEST pull up and park under an overpass where a grey sedan is waiting. BRADFORD I had us attached to a raid. Figured you didn't get a round off the day I got shot, so you'd be itching to throw some bullets around. A man in plain clothes gets out of the other car and approaches BRADFORD. Three other men follow him. BRADFORD Detective Singh. SINGH Bradford. When are you gonna make the jump out of patrol, huh? BRADFORD Never. I work for a living. SINGH LAUGHING Yeah. This West's kid? WEST Yes, sir. Jackson West. SINGH You ready to mix it up, son? WEST Yes, sir. SINGH Good. We got a known gunrunner two blocks up. We can pin at least three murder weapons on him. We're gonna put eyeballs on his place, make sure he's home, then we go in hot. BRADFORD You're rolling with the big boys now, Boot. INT. COURTHOUSE - HALLWAY NOLAN sits on a bench in a deserted courthouse hallway, studying his rook book. Two officers pass by with a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit cuffed between them. NOLAN (sneezes) PRISONER Bless you. NOLAN Thank you. The officers and prisoner walk around the corner. NOLAN hears the sound of grunting and bodies falling, gets up to investigate, pauses, goes back to the bench to get his manual. Just then the PRISONER runs back around the corner on his own and knocks NOLAN down. The manual goes flying. NOLAN starts after the PRISONER, then runs back to pick up the manual, whose pages have come loose and spread out on the floor. NOLAN Shoot. Officer needs help! Prisoner on the loose! The PRISONER finds a stairwell and disappears down it. NOLAN chases him but is hampered by his efforts to catch pages falling out of the manual. NOLAN Stop! Police! EXT. COURTHOUSE, DAY NOLAN and LOPEZ stand outside talking. NOLAN Sorry. I tried to catch the guy. LOPEZ Well, now we got to find him. Fugitive's name is Nestor Garcia. He's a mid-level drug dealer looking at 10 to 20 if he's convicted. Residence is in Boyle Heights. I volunteered us to check it out. (eyeing the disheveled manual) Leave that in the locker next time. NOLAN Officer Bishop suggested - LOPEZ Do I look like Officer Bishop? NOLAN No. LOPEZ Grey switched it up so you guys get a different perspective. Mine is you do your homework at home. EXT. SUSPECT HOUSE SINGH is sitting in his car with BRADFORD, WEST, and one other man, watching the suspect's house. SINGH Heard you caught a bullet. BRADFORD Went right through me. Barely worth mentioning to you. (to WEST) Singh's been stabbed six times. SINGH Nine. It was a busy summer. BRADFORD I'll say. WEST So, have you known Officer Bradford long? BRADFORD Don't answer that. Watch Commander's got him looking for insight into his T.O. SINGH Copy that. But my silence won't be cheap. BRADFORD You're not getting my Dodger tickets. ... (off SINGH's look) One game. That's it. A pizza delivery person comes to the door of the house and someone answers the door. SINGH The gunrunners are at home. We're in business. Let's go gear up. EXT. STREET LOPEZ and NOLAN walk up to a house in a nice-looking residential neighborhood. NOLAN Do you, uh, date cops? I'm not asking - I mean, just trying to get some insight. You know, that, um, CHP officer at the courthouse was hitting on you. LOPEZ It's not worth it. That guy can run around racking up trophies, but I date one cop, and I get a rep, so I fish in other pools. She knocks on the door. LOPEZ Nestor Garcia, police. Come out. NOLAN What if we were to talk to the local merchants? He nods toward the kid manning a lemonade stand next door. LOPEZ All right. They go over to the stand. NOLAN Hey, how much? KID A dollar. NOLAN A little steep, but all right. Thank you. He takes a sip and his face contorts. NOLAN Mm. Didn't expect it to be so, uh, thick. LOPEZ You know the family next door? KID Sure. The dad's a drug dealer. My mom gets really talky when she has Chardonnay. NOLAN Have you seen him around today? KID No, he's probably at the thing. LOPEZ What thing? KID Buy some more lemonade and I'll tell you. LOPEZ Are you trying to extort a law enforcement officer? KID No, it's basic supply and demand. I have something you need, so I can set the price. NOLAN At least he's getting a quality education. LOPEZ Too bad he won't get the same one in juvenile detention. You got a permit for this lemonade stand? INT. BALLROOM NESTOR GARCIA escorts a young lady in formal dress to the dance floor, amid applause and smiles from a crowd. NOLAN There he is. What's the party for again? LOPEZ His daughter's quinceañera. - 15th birthday. NOLAN Oh, sorry. We don't get a lot of those in rural Pennsylvania. It's fun. (More applause for the young lady as she and her dad start to dance.) Aww. He escaped custody to share a dance with his daughter. That's kind of sweet. LOPEZ It's selfish, 'cause now her memory of this is gonna be us arresting him in front of her entire family. He did it for himself, not her. NOLAN That never occurred to me. LOPEZ That's because you had a dad who was around. NOLAN Let me guess. Your dad was M.I.A., show up when it's convenient, bring a toy, act like a savior. LOPEZ It was a stuffed animal. Last one he brought, I fed to the garbage disposal. And then he got cancer. NOLAN So do we let them finish the dance? LOPEZ Of course. I'm not a monster. GARCIA catches sight of the two cops. NOLAN nods at him to indicate that he can finish the dance and GARCIA looks grateful. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BISHOP and CHEN are walking and talking. CHEN You told me to go after the driver, and I deviated from your instruction. It won't happen again. BISHOP Mm-hmm. CHEN You don't believe me? BISHOP I believe you do what you want and you rationalize it after. CHEN I don't take your advice, and then you you punish me? How is that right? BISHOP Boot, you have a fundamental misunderstanding of what's happening here. CHEN So enlighten me. BISHOP Learning how to be a cop is the hardest thing you'll ever do. And instead of focusing everything you have on the task at hand, you split your focus to be with Nolan. And you risk losing it completely if you're ever found out. You think you're the first rookie to date a cop? This city is littered with the failed potential of rookies like you. CHEN With all due respect, ma'am, there are no other rookies like me. BISHOP Don't fool yourself, Boot. They're all like you. And the only ones who make it through are the ones who take their job so serious that they put everything else aside. EXT. SUSPECT HOUSE BRADFORD and WEST are moving stealthily on the sidewalk surrounding the gunrunner's house. BRADFORD On your toes, Boot. These guys are armed for war. They come upon a barred fence with a large dog that barks and growls at them. BRADFORD Early-warning system. WEST pulls something from his pocket and tosses it over the fence. The dog goes after it. BRADFORD You just happened to have that on you? WEST Of course not. My dad taught me to carry dog biscuits. Thought he was pulling my leg, but that just worked like gangbusters. They move around outside a wooden fence and hear the confrontation going on inside the house. SINGH Police! There's gunfire in the yard behind the fence and the bullets are penetrating the wood. WEST cringes down and covers his head; BRADFORD moves over to the barred fence to return fire. BRADFORD Let's go, Boot! What's wrong? Are you hit? WEST shakes his head no. SINGH (in the house) Clear! MAN Through the yard! MAN #2 Clear here! SINGH comes out of the house and walks over to BRADFORD. SINGH Two down inside. You guys okay? BRADFORD Yeah. BRADFORD turns to glare at WEST, who's out of SINGH's sight line. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA NOLAN So, uh, did you have a quinceañera? LOPEZ Of course, and I looked good. NOLAN Who did you dance with? 'Cause you said single mom. LOPEZ My abuelo. - Her dad. NOLAN Oh. LOPEZ He made me laugh the whole time. My mom was pissed. BRADFORD drives up in his patrol car and screeches to a halt. He jumps out and heads for LOPEZ. BRADFORD Lopez! LOPEZ (to NOLAN) Give us a minute. NOLAN Why? What's going on? LOPEZ Just do it. NOLAN walks away as BRADFORD confronts LOPEZ. BRADFORD The hell were you thinking letting me hit the streets with a broken rookie? LOPEZ He's not broken. BRADFORD He froze when the bullets started flying. You gonna tell me the same thing didn't happen with you the day I got shot? LOPEZ I thought I helped him get past it. BRADFORD Well, you didn't. Now he's my problem. Not for long. NOLAN leans on the patrol car where WEST is sitting. NOLAN Any idea what that's about? WEST Me. NOLAN What happened? WEST I think I'm done. NOLAN What? WEST Yeah. I froze up when the shooting started. Same thing happened at the Selby shootout, but Lopez covered for me, so - Look, I don't know how to fix it. I have to fix it. LOPEZ I lied to Andersen to cover for the kid. If you out him, my career is over, too. BRADFORD Well, that was stupid. (a moment) All right, look. I know just the neighborhood to take him to. He'll self-destruct by the end of the day, I'll catch him on my body cam, he'll be done. No one will know about you. LOPEZ His father's a commander at Internal Affairs. BRADFORD I don't care. Boot's a menace. LOPEZ This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You think Jackson's father won't blame you for the kid's failure? This is political whether you like it or not. BRADFORD What do we do? Leave him on the streets? Hope he doesn't get you killed? LOPEZ No. I don't know. He could be a good cop, h-he's smart. He has instincts you can't teach. There's potential. BRADFORD Screw potential. LOPEZ Tim. What are you gonna do? BRADFORD I don't know. NOLAN is standing beside BRADFORD’s shop, talking to WEST, who is sitting in the car. NOLAN Listen, you're gonna make it through this, okay? Lucy and I are gonna help you. WEST How? BRADFORD Walk away, Boot. NOLAN Officer Bradford - BRADFORD I gave you an order. NOLAN Listen to me. He's worth fighting for. You and Lopez both know it. BRADFORD just turns to get in the car. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/CHEN DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, female juvenile reports being held against her will. Owens and Arlington. Code 3. The patrol car pulls up in a parking lot where there's a film crew and a trailer. FILM MAN What's going on? BISHOP We got a call. Young girl said she was being held captive at this location. FILM MAN Are you kidding me? Sarah's holding us hostage. We're bleeding money every minute she won't come out of the trailer. BISHOP We need to see her. They follow the MAN over to the trailer, where BISHOP raps on the door. BISHOP LAPD. Open up. The door opens and a young girl stands in the doorway. SARAH Am I in trouble? BISHOP Are you being held hostage? SARAH No. BISHOP Then yeah, filing a false police report is kind of a crime. SARAH I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it. CHEN Is someone making you? SARAH My foster mom. She's an agent. She's been putting me up for things ever since I was placed with her. I just want to be back with my real mom, but Alice won't even let me talk to her. ALICE, the foster mom, comes running up. ALICE Sarah, are you okay? W-What happened? BISHOP Let's talk over here. ALICE Wh- I- I don't understand. - Is something wrong? BISHOP She says you're making her do this. ALICE That's ridiculous. She agreed to try it. I-I'm just trying to teach her a sense of responsibility and a work ethic. I do that for all the kids I foster. CHEN Sarah also said you're keeping her from her birth mother. ALICE Her birth mother is an alcoholic who just got out of prison. She's in no position to care for that girl. BISHOP All right, give your information to Officer Chen. We'll follow up with the state. ALICE Right. BISHOP (to SARAH) Here's my card. If you have a real problem, give me a call. SARAH Thanks. INT. STATION - GARAGE NOLAN and LOPEZ are getting out of their patrol car. NOLAN Guess you were right about cops and secrets. LOPEZ Yeah, I should've taken my own advice. NOLAN For what it's worth, you covering for Jackson was a stand-up thing to do. LOPEZ It was selfish, not noble. I did it to protect myself. BRADFORD is changing clothes in the locker room when WEST comes in. WEST Sir. I am more committed to this job than anyone you've ever trained. I'm gonna get past this. BRADFORD We ain't playing dress-up here, Boot. WEST So, what's the plan? Out me to Andersen? Drop me off in gang territory? What, public execution? All that I'm asking is that you try and fix me instead of just throwing me away. BRADFORD I don't do lost causes. Now, if I were you, I'd prepare for tomorrow to be your last day on the job. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE NOLAN (on the phone) Hey Jackson, it's me, again, um - Just calling to see if you're all right, buddy, just call me back, all right? Bye. CHEN Did you get him? NOLAN No. Uh, left another message. CHEN Hmm. SIGHS Tim won't throw Jackson under the bus. NOLAN How can you even say that? All the guy does is torture you. CHEN He's calculating, not cruel. Plus, he's got a massive ego. He'll probably take it as a challenge to his abilities as a T.O. NOLAN I hope you're right. CHEN Um, I have something to tell you. Talia knows about us. She told me on day two, said it would be a mistake to keep dating you. NOLAN Okay, um - Okay, first off, what business is that of hers? And second, why would you wait so long to tell me? CHEN I didn't want to screw this up. And I didn't want you to confront her and get fired. NOLAN Oh. CHEN Look. Talia won't tell anyone, and we'll just make sure nobody else finds out. Okay? NOLAN Okay. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY BRADFORD and WEST walk down the hallway of an apartment building. WEST So, are you gonna tell me my fate, or are you just gonna torture me all morning? BRADFORD You really in a hurry to find out? WEST No. BRADFORD knocks on the door of #17. MAN (inside) Who is it? BRADFORD Officer Bradford. MAN I.D. BRADFORD You're looking at us through the peephole, Wallace. Just open up. WALLACE Who's he? WEST Who are you? BRADFORD My new Boot. Have you been out of the apartment recently? WALLACE The downstairs buzzer's broken. Can you fix it for me? BRADFORD Fix it yourself. (to WEST) I'll be in the car. WEST What - What am I supposed to do? BRADFORD Talk to Wallace. He walks away. WEST Can I come in? WALLACE No. WALLACE shuts the door, leaving WEST in the hall. CHEN and BISHOP are back at the precinct. CHEN Okay, look, I told Nolan. BISHOP Told him what? CHEN Not what you want me to tell him, but that you know. GREY Bishop. Got a little girl looking for you. Says she's following up on the 911 call you took yesterday. CHEN Is that the foster kid? BISHOP Sarah, yeah. (to CHEN) Wait in the shop. (to SARAH) Come on. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING WEST ON DOOR Sir? Wallace. Dude, my T.O. says talk to you. Okay? So I got to talk to you. KNOCKING Look, I'm not going away, so just let me in. Please. WALLACE unlocks and opens the door, letting WEST in. WEST So, how do you, uh, know Officer Bradford? WALLACE We used to date. LAUGHS You should see the look on your face. No, uh, a few years ago, I was hate-crimed. Tim went with me to the hospital, and I haven't been able to get rid of him since. WEST looks around and sees photos of WALLACE in various locations. WEST You're a big traveler. WALLACE I used to be. WEST Don't go out much anymore? WALLACE Being outside is overrated. INT. STATION - INTERROGATION SARAH is talking to BISHOP in an interrogation room. SARAH I talked to my mom last night. She said she wanted me back. But Alice is blocking her. BISHOP It's not her call, Sarah. I spoke with Social Services this morning. Your mom just did six months for a hit and run. SARAH She's clean now. She told me. BISHOP I hope so. But she's gonna have to sustain it a while before they put you back with her. SARAH SCOFFS You're just like the rest of them. BISHOP Sit down. I grew up in the system - four foster families by the time I was your age, each of them worse than where you are now. At first, I was angry all the time. It was unfair, you know? Every other kid got to have a happy childhood. But you got to get past that. You've been placed in a good home with a foster mom who's trying to help you be independent, teach you a skill so you don't have to rely on anyone. The sooner you stop feeling sorry for yourself and do what has to be done, the better off you'll be. CHEN is in the observation room, listening to BISHOP and SARAH. INT. WALLACE'S APARTMENT WALLACE I haven't left this apartment in 15 months. I tried at first, when I got home from the hospital. I even made it downstairs a few times. That was over a year ago. WEST What happens when you try to leave? WALLACE Have you ever been on fire and underwater at the same time? WEST Yeah. Yesterday. Turns out I have a thing about being shot at. And if I don't get past it, I'm done. WALLACE Look, I'm hardly the person to give advice, but if you're gonna conquer this, you've got to do it now. If I'd only forced myself to go outside on the first day, I wouldn't be trapped in here. INT. STATION ANDERSEN Lopez, Nolan. LOPEZ You wanted to see us? ANDERSEN The quinceañera felon you picked up yesterday, Nestor Garcia? He's requested to speak with you both. LOPEZ Why? ANDERSEN A.D.A. thinks it's connected to a plea deal he's trying to cut. She's bringing him in from the courthouse now. You let me know how it goes. NOLAN Yes, ma'am. NOLAN and LOPEZ sit in an interrogation room with GARCIA and his lawyer. GARCIA I want to thank you for yesterday. That dance meant a lot to my daughter, and the fact that you let me finish, that means a lot to me. So, to reward you, I have a gift. A drug deal is going down this afternoon large shipment, the kind of bust that'll get you noticed. LOPEZ And you're just giving us this because we were nice to you? GARCIA No, I'm doing this to reduce my sentence. But I'm giving it to you because you were nice to me. So, you'd better hurry up, call the D.A. to make a deal, because the exchange is going down in two hours. INT. STATION – BRIEFING ROOM GREY Okay, according to Garcia, the exchange is going down at Stoneson Home Supply on Sunset. CHEN They're gonna make a drug deal in the parking lot in broad daylight? BRADFORD Box stores are the perfect cover. Busy parking lots, multiple exits. They hide in the chaos. GREY At 1500 hours, a car loaded with 80 kilos of cocaine driven up from Mexico will land in the parking lot. The driver will walk away. A runner for the buyer will climb behind the wheel and drive off. The whole thing takes 90 seconds. LOPEZ According to Nestor, the shipment is in a red Civic with Nevada plates. GREY Now, the parking lot only has two access points, here and here. Officer Bradford, you'll be parked out of sight over there. Officer Bishop, you'll have all eyes on this exit here. NOLAN And what about us, Sergeant? What's our position? GREY We need to know exactly when the car lands, so we need eyes on the whole parking lot. You will be with me here. EXT. STREET – OUTSIDE SHOPPING CENTER NOLAN strolls up to GREY, whom he’s just “pulled over” on the street. NOLAN License and registration? GREY This ain't dinner theater. Relax. (He looks through a scope) I think I see our welcoming party. (into the radio) A RAM, three Hispanics inside, heads on a swivel. No sign of our red Civic yet. Stand by. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/WEST BRADFORD Copy that. WEST Thanks. For, uh, not outing me to Grey. I had a good talk with Wallace. BRADFORD Great. Can you promise me you're cured? WEST Of course not. BRADFORD Then if things go sideways on this bust, you do not get out of this shop. Do you understand? WEST Sir - BRADFORD Look, the only answer here is "yes." I cannot rely on you to have my back, and I will not have your death on my head. Got it? WEST Yes, sir. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/CHEN CHEN I really like him. I've never been serious about anyone before, and I'm playing it casual, but the thought of ending it, I don't want to. But then I heard you tell Sarah to stop feeling sorry for herself, and to just, you know, make peace with her situation, and I realized I can't just run from a hard decision. I have to face it head-on. I'm sorry. BISHOP How exactly did you hear that? CHEN I might have wandered into observation while you were talking to her. Sorry. BISHOP Look, I appreciate you being honest with me about Nolan. More importantly, I think you're finally being honest with yourself. That's all I was looking to provoke - an informed choice. GREY Here we go. Red Civic, Nevada plates, entering parking lot. A man parks the Civic and gets out, walking away. The men in the truck get out and one of them gets into the Civic and starts the engine. LOPEZ Go, go, go! LOPEZ uses the patrol car to block the Civic from escaping, with BISHOP on the other side, but the driver of the Civic plows through the landscaping and takes off down the street. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, going after the red Civic. LOPEZ and NOLAN get out of their shop as the men in the truck get out and start shooting. A woman walking through the parking lot is shot in the leg and goes down. WOMAN Aah! NOLAN Ma'am! Stay down! BRADFORD (to WEST) Stay in the car. BRADFORD gets out and approaches the shootout on foot. NOLAN I'm opened up! LOPEZ Let's go! I got you! She continues to advance on the shooters as NOLAN reaches the victim. NOLAN (to the woman) Stay down! BRADFORD is spotted by one of the shooters, who fires on him as he takes cover behind a car. WOMAN GROANS NOLAN I got you. He and LOPEZ get the victim into cover behind a truck and continue firing on their adversaries. NOLAN I can make it. I can get in there. LOPEZ For reload! NOLAN I got you! - Ready? LOPEZ Yeah. Got you. NOLAN crawls under a couple of vehicles, gets hold of a shooter’s ankles and pulls hard. The shooter goes down, hitting his head on the way. BRADFORD is pinned down by another shooter when a patrol car comes up and literally runs the man down. He lies unconscious on the pavement as WEST steps out of the car. WEST One suspect in custody. EXT. STREET BISHOP 7-Adam-15, in pursuit of red Civic heading east on Chapman. CHEN manages to PIT the Civic, which crashes into a divider. The trunk pops open and powder flies out. CHEN That is a lot of coke. EXT. ALLEY GREY pulls up alongside the man who dropped off the Civic, who’s walking down the alley. GREY Yo. Yo, yo, yo, yo. You call an Uber? (pulls his weapon, cocks it) I'll understand if you don't give me a five star. INT. STATION – BULLPEN GREY The moment of truth is upon us. End of shift. Time to come clean. What did you learn about your T.O.s? Officer West. WEST Sorry, sir. I was unable to gain any insight into Officer Bradford. GREY That's disappointing. Officer Chen? CHEN I, too, failed in my assignment, Sergeant. GREY All right. All right, that leaves you, Officer Nolan. You can literally say anything and win the contest. NOLAN Sorry, sir. Just as stumped as the others. GREY Okay, fine. So no one wants extra credit. I guess we'll start at the basics. Tomorrow morning, you will have a quiz on your rook books. Study hard, 'cause 80 percent is considered a fail in my house. Dismissed. The group breaks up into conversations. BRADFORD Looks like I fixed your rookie for you. LOPEZ Thanks. And I didn't get you anything. BRADFORD The only thing I need is for you not to lie to me again. NOLAN In the future, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my personal life. BISHOP Boot, this wasn't about you. NOLAN The hell it wasn't. My relationship with Lucy is not a game. I care about her. BISHOP Really? 'Cause when this gets out, and it will get out, it'll brand her for the rest of her career. So, if you care about her like you say you do, you wouldn't even put her in this position. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT NOLAN sits on the couch in contemplation. CHEN comes walking through the door and NOLAN stands to meet her. NOLAN Hey. CHEN Hey. Uh - NOLAN I need to - Can I go first? CHEN Uh - Yeah, sure. NOLAN When I first met you, I had just turned my life upside down, and I was - I-I was lost. I was alone, everything was alien to me. But then you turned me right-side up again, and you gave me the confidence not just to endure the challenges, but to actually enjoy them, and I'm so grateful for that. And now that we're here, I just don't think – Um - CHEN Are you breaking up with me? NOLAN Yeah, Lucy, I am. CHEN Because - I was gonna break up with you. NOLAN Then why are you mad? CHEN I have been struggling with this decision for weeks because I really like you. And you just ripped off the Band-Aid like it was no big deal. NOLAN Of course it's a big deal. I don't want to do this. But I can't be the reason you fail. CHEN Oh, so you're protecting yourself? NOLAN No, I'm trying to put myself in your shoes. CHEN You'll never be in my shoes. And you'll never know how unfair that is. NOLAN You're right. You're right, and I'm sorry. CHEN I joined the Academy on a whim. I knew that my parents would hate it. But I had no idea how much I would love it. Being a cop is the first thing I've ever been serious about. And you - You were the second. NOLAN Lucy – He steps forward to hug her, but she backs away. CHEN Don't. Don't. Yeah, yeah. It's better this way, so - I will see you at work. She walks away from the house, leaving NOLAN standing looking after her. Category:Transcripts